fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Skritt Skratt
History Many people think little of themselves, and when asked the response of "I'm just one of countless dozens, why am I so special?" is common. For Skritt this is quite literal, as a Ratfolk he is one of countless members of his kind, though not uncountable in number Ratfolk tend to give birth to multiple children and have large families, communal education and raising of children is also quite common in the warrens, where the duties of the child's birth parents might necessitate them leaving for extended periods of time, and in a dangerous world (more so to such a small race of creatures) not at all. Skritt has many brothers, sisters, aunts and uncles and many, many more distance relatives, despite being a ratfolk and being drawn to wanting to be part of a greater whole he was always a loner, choosing to fiddle and scavenge on his own while on the outskirts of whatever activity was going on. Though of age, Skritt has yet to seek a mate, and has no overwhelming drive to have children, content to invent and tinker in the close proximity of a place and people as close to friends and home as he would call them. Asking how a Saltborn gets to Fiend's Reach is a common question, and despite the myriad of responses Skritt simple shrugs his furry shoulders and replies; "Skritt don't know, nope, nope", and recall little more then falling in small river or lake near his warren and washing up as a literal drown rat on the beaches of Fiend's Reach. Appearance Standing only 3'9" and barely over 70 pounds Skritt is small even by the standard of his diminutive race. His stature does allow him to fit in places even other Ratfolk would have trouble squeezing into, and makes digging his personal, self fill tunnels easier and far less exerting overall. His eyes are solid red with not hint of an iris just like all rodents, anthropomorphic or otherwise. White fur covers most of his body, save on his tail hands and feet, showing pink skin underneath, though he sports a "mask" of dark grey fur on his face and several similarly colored spots on his back. Despite his small size and slight frame like all male Ratfolk Skritt is "blessed" in the lower regions, his "family jewels" put most ratfolk to shame, whom in turn put most non-Ratfolk to shame in that same area. Personality Though intelligent and wise Skritt suffers from poor social skills, this lack of charisma has little to do with his looks, despite commonly held stereotypes ratfolk tend to be clean anytime they can help it, and Skritt is no exception spending hours every day grooming himself with his paws, though he tends to pick socially inappropriate times to do so. He also lacks any concept of "personal space" and frequently darts between people's legs and pushes around (and sometimes over) them in order to get from point A to B. This isn't intended as rude, among his people doing such things is the unspoken norm, and he hasn't yet learned that non-ratfolk might find such actions rude and downright vulgar depending on the place and action. Skritt's (rather lacking) mastery of the common tongue makes him often times difficult to understand, and frequently resorts to charades and nicknames to get by, chosen when first encountering that person or thing and keeping it from then on, only changing if said person or thing changes enough that the previous nickname no longer is an apt enough. Some of Skritt's nicknames for things include calling chickens "flappy cluckers" and referring to kobolds as "snappy yappers". Friends No one has yet called the Ratfolk friend, nor has he bonded truly to any one, though he calls many a friendly acquaintance. A pack oriented loner means Skritt likes to be around people but not necessarily needing to know any or all of them very well. Enemies Skritt like most Ratfolk try to go through life with making as few enemies as possible, and so far he has managed to continue this trend. Aspirations Skritt has only a single long term goal in life, and that has not changed ever since washing up in Fiend's Reach, that is to make as many wondrous gunpowder contraptions as he can. His magnum opus as it were renders itself in half drawn doodles and incomplete sketches of a multibarreled rotating firearm that (according to Skritt) can put hundreds of musket balls down range in less then a minute, though the finer (read; most) of the details on what and how this would work are left blank. One thing not blank though is a name for this crazy, wonderous weapon, which Skritt has dubbed as "Ratling Gun". He seems unaware however how pun-worthy the name is given his race.